My Personal Assistant
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Mikasa is going on her first date with Jean Kirstein. Eren, apparently is her assistant to help her with her dress and hair. It's harder then it looks. Modern AU.


_**Author's Note:**_ Just a brother and sister one-shot. I got some of this info from friends.

* * *

Mikasa came down in a pink dress. Eren was down stairs on the couch reading As Time Goes By, a Mary Higgins Clark novel. He was sitting on the couch trying to guess who the killer was until Mikasa's voice caught his attention. "How does it look?" she asked gesturing to the pink dress. Mikasa graduated from College with her Bachelors degree and was at 24.

Eren shook his head. "No, sorry Mikasa. Pink is not _your_ color." He said bluntly as Mikasa looked at the dress and nodded walking back upstairs to find another dress. It was her first date and she was going out with the one man Eren hated the most. Jean Kirstein.

Mikasa came down in a red dress and Eren nodded. "That looks great, Mikasa! You should wear that," he exclaimed looking at her dress. It was a dress that went down to her knees with a bit of ruffles at the bottom. She wore red shoes that matched the dress perfectly.

"Thanks, Eren. Now, which shade of red should I go with?" the dark haired girl asked holding up two different bottles of nail polish. Each was a different shade of red.

"Uh… that one," he stated pointing to the darker one. "It looks cool," he added as she smiled walking off into the kitchen. It took her 10 Minutes to do her nails with a second coat. She beamed but then it fell into a frown. She should've styled her hair first.

"Um… Eren!" Mikasa called out wondering, if he had left to go see Armin. The two were planning on going with Reiner and Bertholdt along with Connie to see Jumanji 2, Welcome to the Jungle.

"What is it, Mikasa?" came the response as she smiled. Perfect. He hasn't left yet.

"Can you style my hair?" Mikasa asked as Eren frowned. "I need you to because I can't style my hair because I did my nails," she added showing him her nails.

"Yeah. Sure. Is the flattening iron in your room?" Eren asked walking upstairs as she was following him. "I'll style your hair up here."

Eren plugged in the flattening iron as she sat on her bed. Once it was done, Eren took it and started styling. It was going great, until Eren lost focus and started thinking about what the movie would be like. Eren wrinkled his nose as he smelled something burning. He then looked down and gasped when he saw that a part of Mikasa's hair fell off. "Uh… I'm going to get the scissors! Don't move!" he yelled running down the stairs as Mikasa frowned.

Eren came up, a smile on his face as in his hands, were the scissors. "Eren, what are those for?" Mikasa asked, curious about what he was going to do with those.

"Don't worry," he assured waving his hand. Beads of sweat came down his face as he sat behind his sister, cutting her hair. ' _Hopefully she likes it'_ he thought to himself. "Done!" he proclaimed as she looked into her mirror. She smiled seeing that her hair as cut.

"Thank you, Eren," she said, a smile on her face. Eren felt relieved finding out that he didn't have to deal with her hair anymore. But, that all washed away when she pulled out the hair spray. "Can you spray my hair?"

Eren gulped as he took the hair spray and started spraying in every wild direction. Mikasa frowned. "Eren," she started as he looked down at her. "Spray my hair. Not my room," came her response as Eren blushed in embarrassment.

"Got it."

* * *

Mikasa was sitting in the room with Eren playing Heroes Arena while Eren was putting on his shoes and coat. Eren was leaving in a fews minutes, but, he wanted to see if Jean Kristine looked fitting for his sister. Their heads shot up as they heard the doorbell rang. Mikasa opened the door to and saw Jean. She smiled at him as he smiled back, the two walking over to his car.

Eren smirked. ' _Yeah. He seems like a good man'_ he thought to himself walking over to his truck. ' _Oh well. Maybe me and Armin can get him to sleep with the fishes if he hurts Mikasa.'_


End file.
